Perderlo Todo
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: ¿Cómo vuelves a empezar cuando pierdes lo que más amas en la vida?
1. Chapter 1

Sintió como su garganta se apretaba y sus entrañas dolían. No podía ser. Se negaba a aceptarlo. No podía haber perdido a su familia otra vez. No podía haber perdido lo que construyó durante tanto tiempo y que tanto esfuerzo le costó.

-¡No!-pero ni su velocidad lo había ayudado y vio como Eobard Thawne atravesaba el corazón de Joe, Iris y Wally. Eran una familia disfuncional, pero eran su familia, sus seres queridos, todo lo que amaba y amó siempre.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba bien y tranquilo en la ciudad decidió pasar una tarde junto a su familia cenando en un restaurante con una bella vista al mar ¿cómo lo pagarían? Iris había sido ascendida de puesto y podían darse ese lujo.

-Y ¿han pensado en casarse?-dijo Joe con seriedad. Estaban todos sentados a la mesa y ya les habían traído la comida.

-¡Papá!-respondió la morena molesta-ni hemos hablado de ello con Barry.

-No creo que necesitemos hablarlo-dijo el velocista poniéndose de pie y haciendo que su novia hiciera lo mismo.

-Barry-susurro viendo la pequeña cajita que el castaño sacaba de su pantalón. Al parecer todos sabían de la propuesta, porque ni Joe ni Wally lucían sorprendidos, sino que felices.

-Iris West-dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo sin soltar la mano de la morena, pero una ráfaga de viento y luz se llevó a Iris, Joe y Wally en un segundo y de un momento a otro se vio corriendo para darles alcance.

Sin saber cuánto había corrido detrás de esa luz amarilla, cuando se detuvieron se dio cuenta de que estaban en la antigua casa Allen y Eobard Thawne sonreía con arrogancia sin quitar su mirada del otro velocista, quien no despegaba su vista de su familia que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y amarradas de manos y pies.

-Ya quiero saber qué sucederá cuando destruya tu futuro-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una mano en dirección a Joe- Despídete-dijo el rubio mirando con soberbia a Barry. Los West miraban con terror al castaño.

-Barry-susurraron los tres a un tiempo. En el siguiente segundo vio como el pecho de Joe, Wally e Iris era atravesado sin misericordia.

-¡No!-gritó y solo logró tomar a Iris antes de que cayera al suelo. La tomó e intentó que despertara, veía desesperado a Joe y Wally que tampoco se movían y todos estaban con los ojos abiertos.

-Mi más sentido pésame, Allen-dijo mirando los cuerpos y luego al velocista, quien se aferraba al cuerpo tibio de su novia.

¿Cómo un sólo hombre te quita tu familia dos veces? Todos sus familiares de sangre y adoptivos estaban muertos. ¿Cómo planear un funeral tan grande sin sentirte culpable? Porque fuiste incapaz de salvarlos o de hacer las cosas distintas. Tal vez no estarían muertos si fueras más rápido, tal vez quedaría uno de ellos vivo.

No supo en qué momento, pero había llegado a laboratorios STAR, sólo sabía que de algún modo en medio del llanto había llevado el cuerpo de su familia hasta las instalaciones, lugar donde Cisco y Caitlin lo vieron llorar y sentir que todo estaba tan mal que podría matarse en ese momento, pero aún debía darles la sepultura correspondiente. Aún debía darles el último adiós.

Sus amigos estaban impactados por lo ocurrido, y Barry solo pudo explicarles entre el llanto y gemidos que Eobard Thawne los había asesinado. No fueron capaces de decir nada, solo Caitlin reaccionó y comenzó a hacer los preparativos para los funerales.

En todo momento permitieron que la funeraria se hiciera cargo de todo y Wells de Tierra 2 lo miró comprensivo junto a Jesse, quien lloraba la pérdida de Wally.

-Allen no hay nada que pueda solucionar esto, pero estoy aquí para lo que necesites-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y entregando todo su apoyo. Barry no respondió.

Al cuartel de policía fue Cisco quien informó todo diciendo que fue un meta humano velocista quien los asesinó. Como era de esperar fue el capitán Singh quien habló con Barry y le dio la libertad de tomarse un año en el que podría decidir si volvía a trabajar o qué haría con su vida. Le pagarían su sueldo hasta que tomará una decisión.

Al Picture News fue Caitlin quien informó y en la escuela fue Jesse. Nadie creía lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, ahí estaban todos junto al último integrante de los Allen y West, ayudándole a sobrellevar su pena y dolor, aunque fuese por unas horas.

Los funerales duraron las 48 horas correspondientes y junto a un gran número de autos y personas llegaron al cementerio de Central City donde sepultaron los restos de los West junto a la mujer que falleciera hace unos meses, nuevamente la familia estaba reunida.

Todos estaban enfundados en impecables trajes negros y llevaban en silencio y con respeto los ataúdes hasta las fosas donde descansaran en paz. Sabía que Iris debía de estar sonriendo por encontrarse con su madre y Joe feliz de ver nuevamente a su Francyn.

Entonces ¿por qué dolía tanto? Por qué dolía a pesar de que sabía que estaban tranquilos y en paz. Los extrañaría y no tenía idea de cómo seguiría su vida sin ellos.

No fue capaz de hablar en el funeral. Nadie quiso decir nada. Tal vez fue lo mejor. No lo sabía. Pero cada vez el dolor se acentuaba más y no lograba detenerlo. Así como no fue capaz de detener a Eobard.

Cuando bajaron los féretros sintió que podría arrojarse dentro con tal de mantenerse un momento más junto a ellos. Los amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no fue capaz de salvarlos, no pudo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Sería una culpa que por siempre lo acompañaría.

Antes de que pusieran la tierra sobre la madera sintió como lo sujetaban de ambos brazos, no tenía que mirar para saber que se trataba de Wells, Caitlin, Cisco y Jesse. Eran lo único que tenía, eran su única familia ahora.

No fue capaz de volver a la casa de Joe y mucho menos a su departamento. Por lo que decidió ir a laboratorios STAR. Sus amigos se quedaron con él por esa noche.

A pesar de la presencia de su equipo, se sentía muy solo. Ya no tenía a quién acudir en busca de un consejo ni había quien acudiera a él en busca de ayuda para un nuevo proyecto. Tampoco habría nadie que lo esperará en casa con una sonrisa y todo el amor sincero para dar.

Se habían ido y era su culpa. Si hubiera dejado que su madre muriera y no hubiera alterado el tiempo. Ellos seguirian ahí y Thawne estaría muerto tal como lo hizo desaparecer Eddie ese día en que también perdieron a Ronny.

Mientras todos dormían decidió que viajaría en el tiempo y evitaría la muerte de Iris, Joe y Wally; sin importar las consecuencias. Caminó hasta su traje y se lo colocó, luego fue al acelerador de partículas y comenzó a correr, cada vez iba más rápido, pero sin saber por qué cayó y se golpeó contra una de las paredes.

Luego de unos segundos se puso de pie e intentó nuevamente correr y alcanzar la velocidad suficiente para viajar en el tiempo. Pero ni siquiera alcanzó la velocidad necesaria para dar una vuelta al lugar. Lo volvió a intentar una tercera vez y sintió como sus piernas ardían al tratar de correr. Sin saber por qué había perdido lo único que pensó sería para siempre, su velocidad.

-No-murmuró para sí mismo y sintió como la velocidad se le había escapado de las manos. No quería resignarse, por lo que volvió al laboratorio y tomó una navaja que pertenecía a Wells. La pasó por su brazo y este comenzó a sangrar, era una herida poco profunda, mitigaba el dolor en parte, pero no cerraba. Hizo otro corte mucho más profundo y su piel no se estaba regenerando y esa era la prueba irrefutable de que había perdido su velocidad. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en que la sangre caía de su brazo y había formado un pequeño charco a sus pies. Su instinto le decía que se detuviera, pero hizo otro corte en su brazo y miró al frente.

-Iris-murmuró algo débil y caminando a donde estaba la mujer con un precioso vestido negro que apenas le tapaba los muslos. No le hablaba pero su sonrisa era suficiente para atraerlo.

-Barry-escucho como alguien lo llamaba, no quiso girar y mantuvo su brazo escondido, siguió avanzando donde la morena.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí-dijo con la voz más neutra que encontró. Quería estar solo con Iris.

-Estoy donde debo estar-susurró preocupado porque la sangre caía al suelo en un goteo continuo y el castaño parecía no reparar en ello.

-No tienes-intentó hablar pero un fuerte mareo lo desestabilizó y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Aunque eso no le importaba, porque Iris estaba a un par de pasos.

Se movió bruscamente para alcanzar a la morena. Pero casi cayó al suelo, si no hubiese sido por Oliver que lo sujetó a tiempo habría caído contra el escalón del laboratorio.

No veía bien y se obligó a cerrar los ojos. No sentía su cuerpo y lentamente se fue durmiendo. Sentía que eso era lo correcto.

El arquero sólo se limitó a tomarlo en brazos y salir con él de los laboratorios. Barry necesitaba otro tipo de ayuda, una que no podían darle en laboratorios STAR y que él sí le podía otorgar.


	2. Chapter 2

Mily Black Queen: tragedia... se me da bastante bien, pero a medida que vaya avanzando esto... puede que pase de tragedia a violencia y deba poner una que otra advertencia, como aún no tengo escritos los capítulos y solo tengo ideas, no es mucho lo que puedo adelantar. Espero te guste lo que sigue, Gracias por leer!

Gracias por leer y comentar

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Si bien nunca habían aprobado los métodos del vigilante de Starling City, sólo en esa oportunidad estaban de acuerdo en que él se hiciera cargo de Barry, a pesar de que no sabían la forma que utilizaría. Caitlin y Wells hablaron con Felicity porque Cisco estaba demasiado impactado con la sangre que manchaba el centro del laboratorio.

-¡A esto te referías!-gritó Felicity furiosa por las acciones del arquero. Ellos se habían mantenido al tanto de la muerte de Joe, Iris y Wally. Por lo que la rubia estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, sobre todo ahora que había quedado solo.

Por eso cuando Oliver llegó cargando a un Barry inconsciente y con una notable pérdida de sangre, ella fue la primera en ayudar. De eso ya iban algunas semanas y su preocupación por el castaño no menguaba.

Oliver le había asegurado que estaba pendiente de Barry y le reportaba todos los días por si había novedades de su amigo. Hasta ese momento creyó que el arquero tenía todo bajo control.

-¡Oliver!-le gritó molesta cuando el millonario inyectaba una sustancia en el brazo de Barry-no puedes seguir drogándolo. Hace semanas que no despierta y realmente necesita despertar. No es posible que…

-¡Felicity!-dijo provocando que la mujer se callara-son hierbas de la isla.

-¿Y con eso debo quedarme tranquila?-dijo mirándolo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-No-respondió de forma seca y terminando con la última inyección de esa tarde-son hierbas para quitar la anemia que está sufriendo y el bajo conteo sanguíneo. También ayudan a cicatrizar heridas y mantener los niveles de azúcar de la sangre.

-¿Algo para la depresión que tiene por la muerte de su familia?-dijo bajando los brazos y acercándose a ellos.

-Tiempo y cariño-dijo mirando al velocista y sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho no mitigaba al verlo así.

-¿No hay hierbas?-dijo incrédula por su respuesta.

-No hacen magia. Sólo ayudan de uno u otro modo-decía sin despegar su vista del castaño.

-¿Cuándo despertara?-dijo mirando al velocista que dormía profundamente.

-No soy médico. Podríamos traer a Caitlin-dijo Oliver preocupado.

-La contacte y me dijo que no había que apresurarse. Seguramente su sistema lo tiene en un coma al igual que cuando lo impactó el rayo-dijo con suavidad.

-Dile que me quedaría más tranquilo si viene-dijo suavemente y viendo a la rubia teclear en su teléfono.

-Le acabo de decir-suspiró agotada-dice que pasará durante la noche.

-Gracias-murmuro caminando hasta la salida del lugar.

-A dónde vas-pero no recibió respuesta. Sabía que volvería a medianoche o antes.

No se había resignado con la respuesta de Caitlin y había ido en su moto a buscarla. Pero no la encontró en los laboratorios. Por lo que fue a la cafetería que frecuentaba con Cisco y Barry.

-Hola Caitlin-dijo el rubio en cuanto la vio salir de Jitters.

-Oliver-dijo suavemente.

-Lamento molestar pero necesito que veas a Barry-dijo con suavidad y una súplica que ella supo entender, subió a la moto junto al arquero y se marcharon de ahí.

Tal vez Felicity lo encontraba impaciente y precipitado. Pero a él le daba seguridad saber el real estado del velocista de boca de la genetista.

-No está en coma. Pero tampoco sé decir por qué no ha despertado.

-Va a…-susurró Felicity.

-Despertara y los cuidados de Oliver han sido los más acertados. Así que no se preocupen, esta en buenas manos-dijo con una sonrisa al arquero.

-Puedes quedarte en mi departamento para que no viajes de noche-ofreció Felicity.

-Gracias, realmente es muy considerado de tu parte.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo la rubia despidiéndose del arquero. La pelirroja se despidió y sintió algo de calma al darse cuenta de que Barry estaba siendo tan bien cuidado.

Sólo habían pasado dos horas desde que se había acostado en una cama que tenía al fondo del refugio cuando escuchó que algo caía al suelo. Se levantó de golpe y vio a Barry fuera de su lugar.

-Iris-murmuraba mirando a todos lados y sin poder ponerse de pie. Se veía desorientado.

-Barry-dijo el arquero tomándolo en brazos y depositándolo de vuelta en la camilla que lo habían tenido-estas en el refugio.

-Joe-dijo en un hilo de voz distorsionada-Wally tampoco está-dijo viendo a Oliver mover su cabeza negativamente.

-No, pero te traje aquí para ayudarte-dijo volviendo a conectar el suero y otros implementos. Barry empezó a luchar por desconectarse y Oliver tomó sus manos con fuerza. Se quedaron así hasta que Barry habló.

-¿Puedes devolverme mi velocidad o a Iris, Joe y Wally?-dijo mirándolo intensamente.

-No-dijo suave y sin romper el contacto visual.

-Entonces no necesito tu ayuda-dijo sacándose el agarre del arquero.

-Barry es una pérdida que debes enfrentar. No puedes depender de tu velocidad para…

-¡Qué sabes tú de pérdidas!-dijo furioso y Oliver sintió como el peso en su pecho aumentaba con esas palabras. Se alejó unos pasos.

Barry aún no caía en la cuenta de lo dicho y todo se sumió en un profundo silencio. Por lo que el arquero decidió salir de ahí.

-Y ahora te marchas-dijo sarcástico- por suerte querías ayudarme-dijo molesto.

-Hablaremos cuando estés más calmado-dijo saliendo del lugar, porque sentía que se ahogaba y de sólo notar lo destruido que estaba el velocista quería buscar un sitio lo suficiente reconfortante para que estuviera bien.

Sabía que el refugio no sería un buen lugar para que Barry superará la pérdida de su familia, por lo que tardó sólo unos días en encontrar un lugar acorde a lo que necesitaba el ex velocista.

Al menos se mantuvo ocupado en eso, pero sabía que el castaño le recriminaria. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando al volver Barry no le hablo durante horas, sinceramente no le importaba eso por ahora.

-Supongo que almorzaste, seguro que estás bien con lo que te dio Felicity-pero no obtuvo respuesta-salimos mañana a las 2 de la madrugada, el viaje es largo-dijo quitándose el traje por completo, quedando en ropa interior y sólo poniéndose un short deportivo, iba descalzo a hacer sus ejercicios.

-¿Estas enfermo o qué?-Oliver estaba seguro que eso era lo más agresivo que había escuchado de Barry, ni cuando Vivolo lo hizo entrar en ese estado de furia le habló así.

-Depende de a qué te refieres-dijo caminando a una de las máquinas de ejercicios.

-Es uno de los inviernos más helados de la historia, mínimo hacen 20 grados bajo cero y tu casi desnudo ¡Te dará hipotermia!

Oliver no le respondió y comenzó a ejercitarse. No esperaba ese arrebato del forense, pero al menos no había perdido la capacidad de preocuparse de los demás, cosa que él sí perdió al estar en la isla. Tal vez no sería tan difícil lidiar con este Barry.

-Oliver-dijo Felicity entrando y el arquero comprendió que era urgente. Por lo que se soltó de la barra en la que hacía ejercicios y camino donde ella estaba. La rubia le pidió que salieran del refugio.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que le mostró lo que necesitaba que viera. Era un video sencillo Barry en medio de la noche levantado y al parecer alucinaba, llamaba a Iris y Joe y luego simplemente rompió la caja de vidrio donde Oliver guardaba su traje, tomó uno de los vidrios y lo clavó en su muslo. A los segundos se vio a Diggle y Roy auxiliando al castaño y dejándolo inconsciente para que no les impidiera detener la sangre.

-Creo que Barry no está bien-murmuró la ojiazul.

-Está peor de lo que pensaba- susurró el arquero y volvió al refugio. Ayudar a Barry sería más difícil que salir de Lían Yu, y no tenía idea de si lo lograría.


	3. Chapter 3

Mily Black Queen: Barry se hará más daño del que imaginas y Oliver tendrá que ser muy fuerte, gracias por leer! Ojalá te guste!

Fer: en general trato de no dejar mis fics botados y este realmente me entusiasma mucho continuarlo y por sobre todo que Barry vuelva a ser el que era... pero veamos como sigue. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te guste lo que sigue =)

¡Muchas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer!

Gracias por comentar!

Espero les guste lo que sigue

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Frío.

Helado.

Congelado.

Odio.

Furia.

¡Maldito Oliver! Solo en eso lograba pensar después de haber sido sacado a las cuatro de la mañana de la cama para subir en una moto solo con lo puesto cuando afuera la temperatura era bajo cero, pero ¿eso le importaba a alguien? No, mucho menos al arquero ¡Todo porque él sobrevivió en una isla inhóspita y creía que el resto tenía la misma resistencia! Ahora mucho menos que antes, no soportaba el frío y odiaba a Oliver, de eso estaba muy seguro.

-No entiendo por qué las esposas-dijo Barry tratando de soltar sus manos que tenían grilletes con los que rodeaba la cintura de Oliver para sujetarse mientras iban en la moto a alguna parte del mundo.

-Estoy seguro de que te soltaras en mitad del camino.

-Aún puedo hacerlo, enredar mi pierna con la rueda trasera y así me la arranco de una vez y muero desangrado en la carretera.

-Solo por esa idea no descansaremos e iremos directamente a destino.

-¡Oh! Qué cruel-dijo con sarcasmo el castaño-si me quieres hacer sufrir no me interesa, solo quiero recuperar mis poderes y volver a ver a mi familia-dijo apretando el abdomen del rubio con la pequeña cadena que unía sus manos.

-No me haces daño si eso pretendes.

-Por algo solo tienes fuerza y no cerebro-dijo el castaño y en menos de un segundo tenía sus manos a la altura del cuello de Oliver y de un movimiento comenzó a ahorcarlo e hizo que ambos cayeran de la moto.

Todo el impacto de la caída fue recibido por el rubio, quien no dudó en abrazar a Barry y que su cuerpo resultará dañado y no el del castaño.

-No solo tu tienes trucos-dijo tomándolo por la chaqueta y golpeando su rostro para dejarlo inconsciente. Hizo una llamada a Felicity y en menos de un minuto su auto se estacionaba junto a ellos -llegarás todo golpeado si es necesario-dijo tomándolo en brazos y depositandolo en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Agradece la instalación del piloto automático en sus vehículos.

Al menos en el auto hacía menos frío, pero aún así no tenía idea de si llegaría vivo a su destino, porque este Barry Allen era muy diferente al que conocía.

Eran mínimo 24 horas de viaje en moto, en auto eran más porque no llegaba a la velocidad del otro vehículo. Pero cuando no iba ni por la mitad del camino fue que Barry despertó.

-Y esto debería contenerme-dijo suave el ex velocista y forcejeando con la camisa de fuerza que llevaba encima. Oliver siguió manejando y al mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor se sintió el peor ser humano del planeta. Barry se veía demacrado y muy triste, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudar? Aún no lo sabía, pero esperaba que el lugar al que iba le diera respuestas.

No se hablaron mayormente en el resto del viaje y cuando el arquero se estaciono fue que el forense miro por la ventana sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Sólo bosque a su alrededor, seguramente era un sitio comprado por los Queen en un arrebato de arrogancia, porque si no era así ¿cómo explicar la casa en medio del bosque junto a la que se habían estacionado?

Tal vez tendría que resignarse y ceder ante lo que Oliver quisiera, después de todo había sido demasiado esfuerzo para que él frustrara todo. Pero no tenía idea de los planes de Oliver y a pesar de eso estaba seguro de que el arquero no le haría daño y lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a hacerle las cosas fáciles.

Porque ¿quién le aseguraba que no asestaria flechas en su espalda con tal de que sus poderes volvieran? ¿Quién le aseguraba de que no lo dejaría en esa cabaña volviéndose loco en completa soledad y solo con sus recuerdos? o tal vez sería menos cruel y solo lo dejaría abandonado en ese lugar para que tratara de volver por su cuenta a Central City.

Tal vez tendría que centrarse en lo importante, pero sólo cuando se bajaron fue que notó que Oliver llamó a Felicity para que el auto se fuera y él no tuviera ningún tipo de escapatoria que no fueran sus piernas. Fue soltado de la camisa de fuerza y las esposas.

-Eres libre-murmuró Oliver caminando a la cabaña y sin esperar al ex velocista, quien miraba el cielo naranja, estaba atardeciendo y él sólo sabía que sus poderes no regresaban.

Se limitó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que cayó la noche, definitivamente no había salida y ese bosque era lo suficientemente húmedo como para darle una pulmonía. Y él ingenuamente lo había recorrido un par de metros pensando en que habría una forma de llegar a la civilización, pero si lo seguía intentando se arriesgaba a perderse y no volver a donde estaba seguro, con Oliver.

Porque sí, a pesar de todas las cosas, desde el día en que Oliver lo vio sangrando en los laboratorios STAR y se lo llevó a su refugio para que sanara, es que decidió intentar ayudar al rubio en lo que le pidiera. Pero siempre que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo la ausencia de Iris provocaba que solo quisiera matarse y mandar todo al demonio. Porque dolía más la ausencia de la morena que todo lo que el arquero intentara.

-Será mejor entrar-susurró mirando el cielo y esperando que Iris lo viera donde quiera que esté, que supiera que él haría todo por traerla de vuelta y eliminar esa línea de tiempo sin su presencia.

Luego de unos minutos entró a la cabaña y descubrió de que era más sencilla de lo que pensaba. Oliver estaba avivando el fuego de la chimenea mientras algo se preparaba en la cocina. Solo sabía que olía muy bien.

-Hay café y estoy preparando la cena.

-Gracias-murmuró sentándose en un sillón cerca del fuego. Luego de unos segundos el rubio se sentó junto a él. Se hicieron compañía durante unos minutos, hasta que el ojiazul debió ver la cocina.

No transaron más palabras por ese día. Sólo cuando Oliver le dijo a Barry que podía usar la cama del único dormitorio que había en el lugar y el ex velocista se encerró en la habitación, por lo que el arquero supuso que debía dormir en el sofá del living. Habían pasado un par de horas desde eso cuando el rubio escucho ruido cerca del amanecer.

Se levantó sigilosamente y se aproximó a la habitación donde estaba Barry, pegó su oído a la puerta y lo que escuchó le destrozó el corazón. Barry estaba llorando y llamando a Iris, rogando tener de vuelta sus poderes.

- _Joe, por favor dime que Iris está bien, que no sufre, que no sintió cuando su corazón fue atravesado por Flash Reverso-_ decía quedamente y Oliver solo pudo pegarse más a la madera, queriendo entrar, pero sin atreverse porque en caso de hacerlo acabaría con el momento de desahogo que tenía el castaño.

Se mantuvo ahí un par de segundos hasta que se deslizó para sentarse a los pies de la puerta, luego de unos segundos el llanto era más fuerte y sus ganas de entrar y reconfortarlo en un abrazo eran mayores.

-No debo entrar-murmuró suspirando con fuerza e intentando no pensar en que lo mejor sería ir con Barry.

- _Iris, te traeré a la vida, porque te amo y eres…_ -la voz del ex velocista se rompía cada vez que intentaba hablar de la morena y eso destrozaba lentamente al arquero.

-Se acabó-susurró poniéndose de pie e ingresando a la habitación que estaba en penumbras. Fue cuidadoso para no hacer ruido, no demoró en enfocar la vista, por lo que inmediatamente vio a Barry en medio de la cama abrazándose a sí mismo, intentando darse protección, intentando sanar una herida que estaría abierta por mucho tiempo.

Estaba bajo las frazadas, descalzo y solo con un pantalón de buzo gris y una polera sin mangas blanca, todo le quedaba grande, por lo que seguramente lo sacó de los cajones que estaban en el mueble junto a la puerta.

Oliver se acercó a la cama, iba descalzo y con su jeans negro junto a la camisa de igual color. Se sentó en la cama junto al castaño, quien no pareció notar su presencia, por lo que con cuidado levantó la frazada y se tapó con ella, quedó a la misma altura de Barry, aún no se acercaba a él, no se atrevía, sentía que quebraría su privacidad al tocarlo.

Sin embargo ¿No estaba quebrantando su privacidad al estar acostado junto a él cuando lloraba? Era un completo idiota y aún así no quería moverse de su lugar, no se atrevía a abandonar al ojiverde, no cuando él hizo todo lo posible por ser feliz y solo un villano le arrebató todo en un momento, su familia había desaparecido por el odio que un solo hombre le tenía.

-¿Por qué los mató?-fue un susurro, pero por la cercanía pudo escucharlo a la perfección. Podría responder, podría decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo quieto a su lado, no quería asustarlo y tampoco tenía modo de consolarlo, porque no había consuelo para la muerte de los seres amados. Lamentablemente sería un dolor que cargaría por el resto de sus días.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Barry moviera sus piernas y sintió que topaba con algo más, fue en ese momento que abrió los ojos y se topó con los azules de Oliver, quien lo miraba apenado y sin decir nada.

-¿Puedes traerlos de vuelta?-murmuró quedamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta-Oliver ¿puedes traer a Iris de vuelta?-preguntó suave e intentando calmar las lágrimas que luchaban por volver a salir.

-No-susurró bajando la mirada y perdiéndose el momento en que Barry sonrió con tristeza y comprendió que le pedía un imposible a alguien que no era un metahumano, a alguien que jamás podría viajar en el tiempo por sus propios medios.

-No quiero despertar mañana-murmuró Barry volviendo a abrazarse y temblando por el llanto que volvía a embargarlo.

Oliver sintió que perdía el aire por un momento y este se acumulaba dolorosamente en su pecho. No podía ver así a Barry y no hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Lo sé-murmuró y se atrevió a acercarse, pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y otro por su cintura y acercó su cuerpo al del ex velocista. Se mantuvieron así por un par de segundos hasta que sintió como el castaño lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba resueltamente en su pecho, gemía el nombre de su familia, de cada uno, desde su madre hasta su novia. Temblaba entre los brazos del arquero, quien no lo soltó y solo acarició su cabello cuando sintió que se empezaba a calmar.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo abrazó, pero sentía como se había calmado y eso bastó para atreverse a mirar a Barry, y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente debido a lo que había llorado, estaba durmiendo.

-No puedo prometer que todo estará bien-susurró besando la frente del castaño-lo siento Barry, lamento mucho tu pérdida-dijo cerrando sus ojos y abrazándolo con fuerza. Por esa noche lo dejaría descansar y vería qué ocurriría cuando despertara y volviera a la realidad donde Iris, Joe y Wally habían muerto, cuando tuviera que enfrentar otro día más sin sus padres. Todos asesinados por velocistas, por seres igual al que él fue.

No pasaron más que un par de horas cuando empezó a salir el sol y Oliver vio como los rayos golpeaban la ventana y se introducían en la habitación, bañándolo todo, excepto a Barry que se encontraba resguardado en su pecho y mantenía una respiración pausada y en calma, algo muy distinto a como estaba su alma.

-Un nuevo día-susurró suave el castaño y suspiró pesadamente.

-No, aún no-murmuró Oliver contra sus cabellos y lo atrajo un poco más a él.

-Es un nuevo día sin ellos-susurró contra el pecho del arquero y se dio cuenta de que en la noche enredó sus piernas con las del rubio buscando el calor de su cuerpo, se sintió intimidado al notar ese detalle, pero parecía ser que su socio estaba bien con ello, porque en lugar de apartarlo lo atraía más a él.

-Es un día más, pero distinto a los otros-susurró suave-duerme un poco más, lo necesitarás.

-¿Algún plan del que no me he enterado?-murmuró suavemente y acomodándose contra el cuerpo del millonario.

-Sí, pero ahora descansa, necesitas dormir-susurró abrazándolo otra vez. Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que ambos se dejarán llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ese debía ser el primer día, el día en que Oliver ayudaría a Barry, y el día en el que el hombre más rápido vivo desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra y el arquero mercenario dejaría de lado su misión de venganza con tal de ver bien al hombre que le gustaba, o mejor dicho _amaba_ -palabras de Felicity, no de él-porque Oliver no podía reconocer que sentía algo más por el castaño, él solo podía decir que sentía una atracción y un gusto muy grande por el ex velocista y probablemente jamás reconocería en voz alta que el sentimiento era distinto a solo el gusto.

La idea del rubio era distraer a Barry de su pena, ayudarlo a sanar de algún modo, pero cuando despertó cerca de las diez de la noche y se percató de que el castaño ya no estaba junto a él, se dio cuenta de que no podría amarrar al castaño sin involucrarse por completo en su vida y, si era sincero, realmente le temía mucho a hacerlo. Porque involucrarse era entregarse, y él no estaba dispuesto, no aún.

Por ello, sentía que no podía hacer nada y eso lo frustraba, porque al apartarlo de la civilización su idea era sanar al castaño, traer de vuelta su alegría y tranquilidad, aunque sabía que tendrían que pasar mucho antes de que eso sucediera y ese sólo era el primer día de muchos que se vendrían similares o peores.

Cuando se levantó y decidió buscarlo fue que lo encontró junto al fuego de la chimenea, miraba bailar el fuego y se dio cuenta de que Barry no estaba junto a las llamas solo por el frío.

-¡Barry!-gritó al instante en que vio el madero llameante en sus manos y como marcaba la piel de su brazo derecho.

-¡Déjame!-gritó al momento que el rubio sujetó sus manos e hizo que arrojara el madero a un lado-¡Déjame hacerlo!-intentaba soltarse, pero Oliver seguía siendo más fuerte que él-Por favor-murmuró una vez se trató de calmar.

-No, Barry-dijo seriamente e hizo que se sentara en el sillón.

-¿No? ¿Y quién te crees para detenerme?-dijo molesto y soltándose de su agarre-¿todo porque perdiste a tu padre y madre? ¡Claro! Debo soportar estoico el dolor e ir matando a quien se me cruce al igual que el mercenario de Oliver Queen-decía furioso y caminando por el lugar.

-Barry no…-intentó hablar y acercarse, pero el castaño se alejó.

-No, Oliver, ahora me escucharás ¡No tienes idea de lo que es perder a la mujer que amas, al padre que te adoptó, al hermano que nunca tuviste, a tu padre biológico y a tu madre! No tienes idea lo que es perder lo que más amas a manos de locos obsesionados contigo y que no escatimaran en hacerte sufrir. No tienes idea lo que es perder-decía bajando su tono y sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a bajar.

-Barry-dijo avanzando un par de pasos y milagrosamente el ex velocista no se apartó.

-No sabes lo que duele perderlos a todos de una sola vez y verte completamente solo, sin nada ni nadie en quien confiar, porque nadie puede ayudarme ¡Nadie!-gritó rompiendo a llorar con fuerza y sintió como Oliver lo abrazaba, intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero terminó cediendo.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos y fue cuando Barry sintió cómo algo se clavaba con fuerza en su brazo derecho.

-Qué…-pero solo logró ver a Oliver a los ojos un par de segundos antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, era necesario-susurró apartando la aguja del brazo del ex velocista. Ese era un sedante potente que le había dado Felicity, le pidieron a Caitlin que lo diseñara, lo bueno era que lo mantendría dormido por dos días aproximadamente y el efecto del calmante permanecerá por unas horas más después de despertar.

Tomó en sus brazos a Barry y lo llevó hasta la habitación, lo recostó en la cama y lo miró por varios minutos hasta que decidió lo que tenía que hacer. No sería fácil y tampoco demoraría poco, pero era necesario para el bien del velocista. Por ello buscó sus botines y se los colocó, luego se enfundó en un abrigo y se puso un gorro. Todo para protegerse del frío, ya que estaría fuera mucho tiempo, todo con tal de ver bien a la persona que solo le gustaba.

 _-Definitivamente amas a Barry Allen-dijo Felicity observando a través del monitor que mostraba las cámaras del interior de la cabaña-ya no puedes negarlo, Ollie-dijo con amargura._


	4. Chapter 4

Se sentía cansado. Como si lo hubiesen golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. Y tal vez por eso no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no lo conseguía del todo, tal vez sería bueno dormir una hora más o esperar a que Iris fuera y lo despertara, que lo llamara a su teléfono para avisarle que ella estaba en el periódico mientras él seguía durmiendo.

 _Cerró los ojos._

Sabía que seguía algo dormido, pero no lograba despertar, estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse e ir a ver si Iris traería la cena o él debía prepararla. Prefirió seguir durmiendo, a pesar de la reprimenda que se llevaría por seguir acostado a esas horas, pero es que no podía despertar.

Soñó con Oliver. O al menos con su voz y gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda ¿sería una señal de que el arquero lo necesitaba? Quizás debía ir a Starling y ver si sus amigos estaban bien. No supo cómo logró sentarse en la cama, se tallo los ojos y se estiró, luego miró a su alrededor y noto que ese no era el hogar que tenía con Iris. Esa era la cabaña a la que Oliver lo había llevado.

 _Iris estaba muerta. Al igual que Joe y Wally._

 _Entonces ¿por qué pensó que había sido distinto?_

-Barry…-escucho como alguien lo llamaba de forma débil. Por lo que se levantó pero lo sacudió un fuerte mareo. Miro a su alrededor y se fue sujetando de algunos muebles hasta que llegó a la puerta, respiró profundamente y la abrió.

La imagen que lo recibió no podía ser real.

La pequeña sala y cocina estaban llenas de nieve, la puerta trataba de cerrarse pero algo se lo impedía. Siguió su camino mientras se soltaba de la puerta y se movía con cuidado de no caer, sin embargo, olvidó todo cuando vio a Oliver tirado boca abajo mientras un charco de sangre lo rodeaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el arquero ahí?

No supo cómo, pero lo arrastró dentro de la cabaña y cerró la puerta. Luego trato de hacer fuego, pero al no lograrlo llevó a Oliver a la habitación y lo subió a la cama, pesaba demasiado para la poca fuerza de Barry, pero aún así logró moverlo.

Busco la herida del rubio y la encontró. Tenía un corte profundo en las costillas, como si algo lo hubiese atacado, se parecía a una herida que podría dejar un oso. También noto algunos rasguños en su rostro y piernas. Sus ropas estaban rotas, por lo que desnudó por completo a su socio y vendo sus heridas, al menos la sangre se había detenido y pudo acomodarlo de tal modo que quedó bien arropado y no pasaría frío.

Lo dejo solo para ir a sacar la nieve, prender la chimenea y cocinar algo para que comieran. Todo fue hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero era necesario, sino podrían morir congelados.

Estuvo varias horas ocupado en eso, pero pudo limpiar y encender la chimenea. Luego preparo una sopa, no era lo más alimenticio pero sería algo mientras descubre dónde Oliver guarda las provisiones.

Depósito dos platos en una bandeja y los llevó a la habitación. Allí Oliver se movía algo inquieto. Quizás tenía una pesadilla.

-Ollie-dijo lo suficientemente alto para despertarlo y al par de segundos despertó, aunque seguía un poco adormilado.

-Felicity-murmuro suave y Barry sonrió, al parecer su amigo seguía enamorado de la rubia-te dije que no comería nada que prepares, no tiene buen sabor-dijo arropandose un poco al sentir el olor de la sopa-además soñé con Barry, soñé que por fin lo besaba y…-el resto se perdió en un murmullo incoherente, Oliver se había dormido.

Y el forense estaba en medio de la habitación con la respiración agitada, sin creer lo que había escuchado. Oliver soñaba con besarlo. No podía ser, seguro escucho mal y… algo le decía que no escucho mal.

Puso la bandeja sobre un mueble y se sentó en la cama. No sabía qué hacer o cómo despertar al arquero. Se sentía aterrado por lo que escuchó, sabía de la bisexualidad de su amigo, pero jamás imaginó estar dentro de los gustos del rubio. No sabía si le agradaba o no, se sentía demasiado confundido.

Sólo pasaron un par de minutos cuando Oliver despertó, miraba con atención a Barry sin tener idea cómo llegó a la cama.

-Barry-susurro suave.

-Te traje comida-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la bandeja-te ayudaré-susurro sentándose junto al rubio y dándole la comida en la boca.

-Barry estoy seguro que-decía al momento que intentaba mover su brazo izquierdo, pero palideció por el dolor.

-Ollie-susurro asustado.

-El brazo-el forense lo miró y se preguntó cómo no había visto lo desencajado del hombro.

-Hay que ponerlo en su lugar de inmediato.

-Hazlo-dijo fríamente.

-Dolera mucho.

-No importa, hazlo Barry.

El castaño lo ayudó a recostarse y con unas sábanas envolvió sus brazos y cuerpo. La técnica la había visto varias veces en los programas de médicos. Sólo tenía que tirar con fuerza y la presión de las sábanas llevarían a su lugar el hueso.

-Oliver…

-Hazlo Barry-dijo el rubio lo más decidido que podía.

-Bien. Aquí voy-dijo tomando los extremos de las sábanas y tirando con fuerza, el grito del arquero lo inundó todo, pero no duró demasiado porque se desmayó antes de que Barry soltara las sábanas.

-Ollie-susurro acercándose y notando lo pálido que estaba y el sudor frío. Miro el brazo y se encontraba en su lugar. Necesitaba ponerle un vendaje para inmovilizarlo.

Oliver no despertó en las siguientes horas, pero recobró su color natural y eso fue un alivio para Barry, quien se había acostado junto al rubio y sin darse cuenta se durmió, había sido mucho el esfuerzo por ese día.


End file.
